Early
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: At month eight in his pregnancy, Norway starts to feel pain. Oh no! He's giving birth! He has no idea how to either! What will happen! All flames will be used to warm Mister Russia because currently it's spring at my place so I don't need any heat.


**Title: **Early

**Author: **Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** DenNor

**Word Count:** 1,411

**Warning: **Ehh, Man giving birth, personified nations.. err.. I don't' think there are any curse words..

**Summary:** Norway is giving birth, a month too early though.

**Dedication:** Two people this time **Grimmsche **and **LadyOfThePens**. This is for **LadyOfThePens** birthday and for **Grimmsche **who requested it months ago..okay like last month but still! Hope you both enjoy my hard work!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character in this story besides the names that are not Hetalia characters.. (Etc.. any baby's name used.) Please if you want to use them ask me for my permission. I do own a handmade Estonia flag blanket but that's it..

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Norway gasped, he was having contractions. This wasn't right, he still had two months to go. Eyolf sat up quickly and began to shake Denmark awake. Aforementioned nation twisted to look at him before groaning and blinking.

"Wha-?"

"Contractions." Eyolf said simply. Ryker shot up, throwing the blankets off of them. Turning the lamp on the bedside table on, Ryker could see the pain flash across Eyolf's face.

"What do I do?" He asked as Eyolf grasped the bedsheets. Eyolf glared causing the taller nation to cough softly, "I.. will call someone..."

"Do that." Eyolf said before Ryker got off the bed and got his cellphone. The door opened up to show Eirikur, who stood their sleepily.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The baby is coming." Eyolf answered as calmly as possible. Eirikur's eyes widened before he stepped into the room and moved to crawl next to his brother.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Eyolf smiled at him before nodding.

"Just stay here."

Ryker walked back over before saying, "Well I called around and Arthur said that he could help."

"H-How?" Eyolf asked through the contractions.

"Well the conference is in two, so he and Francis flew up early to make sure everything was ready, and that things were safe for little Bell." He answered before sitting on Eyolf's other side, "So he said that he and Francis will be here in a few."

"What do we do until then?" Eirikur asked his brother-in-law.

The Dane shrugged, "Don't know... make him as comfortable as we can?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Eyolf tried to suppress a groan of pain as he felt another contraction surge through his body. France and England was taking too long, he decided. In all actuality it had only been 10 minutes since the call ended but it felt much longer. Eyolf glared at Ryker who sat at his side, _carefully _ dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. It was annoying, it wasn't helping and it was pissing him off more then usual.

"Are you okay?" Ryker asked when he noticed the glare.

"Stop dabbing my head." He growled, "The damned COLD water is getting in my eyes!"

Denmark stopped, "Sorry..."

"Big brother, do you want anything?" Eirikur asked, hoping to God that calling him those ridiculous words would help the anger.

"Hold my hand?" Eyolf said, "The contractions are horrible." The Icelandic Nation nodded and held his brother's hand in his own, trying to be soothing before they all heard a knock at the front door. It was faint but it was something. Eirikur nodded towards Ryker to tell him to go get it and the Nordic nation got up to answer it, leaving the brothers alone.

"You don't have to be here when I give birth." Eyolf said.

"Thank god!" Eirikur breathed, then said, "I-I can't, that's not what I want to see." with a blush.

"Understandable." Eyolf answered as Ryker walked in joined by France, England and their baby girl, Isabella. Arthur immediately told Eirikur and Ryker to get hot water and towels before taking a place in front of him. France removed himself and Isabella from the room, saying they were going to be in the living room. Arthur blew them both a kiss before turning back to him.

"I'm early." Eyolf said after a moment of silence.

"That you are love." Arthur muttered. Another contraction racked through his body, "It's a good thing you aren't standing it, those contractions could bring you to your knees, probably could've made a dangerous situation more dangerous."

"What are the complications." The Norwegian asked.

Arthur snorted, "Who knows; this is new to me too."

Eyolf gasped as once more the contractions came but this time they were much closer, which meant that it was obviously getting closer to him giving birth. He was nervous, he would admit that; this was just so scary, what if something was wrong with their baby? "Where's Ryker?" He asked.

"Right here babe." Aforementioned nation said walking back into the room with the stuff. Arthur thanked him before telling him to just comfort Eyolf to the best he could. Denmark nodded and sat down next to Norway who was shaking with pain. "She's going to be perfect." He whispered.

"Huh?" Eyolf said through the Lamaze breathing.

Ryker leaned in closer, "She's going to have my hair and your beautiful eyes. She's going to be calm with her horrid periods of acting like me, just imagine it."

Eyolf grimaced, "I'd rather she have my hair and your eyes and smile and I actually like that personality."

"As wonderful as it is to hear you two confessing your love yet again to each other, I need Norway to focus on pushing." Arthur said interrupting.

Eyolf squeezed Ryker's hand as he felt it was time. The pain was unbearable as England instructed him on what to do. Ryker watched as Norway gave it his all and gave birth to their baby girl. Norway closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you, I.. never want to be near you again!" Eyolf muttered but any response Ryker was going to say was drowned out by Eyolf's cry of pain and a shrill baby's cry. Ryker beamed as Eyolf leaned against his chest as Arthur wrapped the baby up in a towel.

"She's beautiful." Arthur said, "What are you naming her?"

"Freja..." Norway answered breathlessly.

Arthur smiled, "Darling name for such a darling girl." he said as he handed her over to her parents.

Iceland walked in with France following him, "... how is she?" He asked.

"Just perfect, beautiful." Ryker answered as Eirikur inched closer.

"So she's fine" He asked Arthur.

"Yes, Freja seemed perfectly fine." Arthur smiled, "Now I'm going to take my leave."

"We have a guest bedroom you and France can take, that way if there's any problems you two can help." Ryker suggested, "I'll be right back babies." Ryker got up, reluctantly leaving behind his beautiful new baby girl and his all to perfect husband while he took The Married Couple to the guest bedroom.

"Freja..." Eirikur repeated, "I love it..."

"She's everything I ever wanted." Eyolf said softly, "Wanna hold her?" He asked and his brother nodded, moving to sit next to him. He held out his hands as Eyolf instructed him to and there she was in his arms, sleeping peacefully... for probably the only time in her whole babyhood she would.

"Hello, baby Freja." Eirikur cooed and Eyolf leaned back on the headboard. This was everything he wanted, his husband, his baby brother and his baby. That was all he would need.

"What a perfect day.. night.. something, right?" Ryker asked as he slid next to Eyolf and Eirikur handed him his baby girl, "We've got our baby... now she just needs a sister... or brother..." Ryker flashed a smile but Eyolf hit him over the head.

"Don't even joke about that right now!" He snapped. "I'm still mad at you for the pain I was just put through!"

"Eh.. you'll get over it."

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Names I used:**

**Norway = Eyolf**

**Iceland = Eirikur**

**Denmark = Ryker**

**A/N: Cute ending isn't it? Is this good? Tell me if you like it! The name was given to me by the amazing Grimmsche! Don't you feel bad for Iggy? he's always helping people give birth! Don't forget to review~ It makes me happy~ Don't you want to make me happy~ **

**Also, if you would like me to write a story, just leave me a PM or a Review and I'll be sure to write it at some point. Now I've got to get started on Chapter Six of Call Of The Night.. byesies! **


End file.
